blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Yuki Himezuru
is a supporting character in XBlaze – Code: Embryo and XBlaze – Lost: Memories. She works as a doctor at the New Yokozaki City University Hospital and is the legal guardian and adoptive older sister of Hinata Himezuru and Tōya Kagari. Appearance Yuki is an older woman with long orange hair tied into a ponytail, and brown eyes like her sister. She wears a yellowish-orange sweater shirt with light yellow jacket with folden sleeves with cross cuff links, jeans, and black slippers. At work, she wears a white doctors coat over her shirt. At the pool, Yuki wore a black and yellow bikini, with the straps of the top half wrapping around her neck for stability. Personality Yuki is a very outgoing and optimistic person who shows some signs of perverseness. She doesn’t seem to mind taking in outsiders in her home, and can be very spontaneous. However, she has shown to have a more serious and knowledgeable side to herself as well, and cares very much to the well-being of others. Her relationship with Tōya Kagari and Hinata Himezuru demonstrates this, as she adopted the both of them once she became old enough, having made a promise to them both that they would be a family in the future. She is well aware of the existence of Unions, containing an incredible amount of knowledge about their biology and treatment. At work, Yuki is far more strict and takes a no-nonsense approach with her patients. At one point in her life, after the death of her parents and being taken to the orphanage, she became extremely depressed for three years to the point of, aside eating and going to the restroom, not doing anything other then sitting in her room by herself. One day after meeting Hinata, due to how much she makes her smile with her cheerfulness, Yuki recovers from her depression, becoming the person she is now. She also takes being a family seriously after losing her parents and adopting Hinata and Tōya under her care when she left the orphanage. She believes that family is not defined by blood and even accepts friends as family and extends this philosophy to others. This is shown twice, once to Es when she states along with Hinata that no matter where Es goes, she’ll always be family to them while also giving her advice for reconciling with Tōya and another time to Kazuto Kotetsu, who’s an old family friend to her father and even extends an invite for him to come visit her and the others. History The older adoptive sister of Hinata Himezuru. When Yuki was 13 years-old, the serial killer known as Ripper escaped from his transport to his cell, and wound up in her household – he effortlessly murdered her parents as Yuki hid under their corpses. She was raised in the same orphanage as Hinata and Tōya Kagari. When she came of age, she left the orphanage and adopted the two of them. She rarely comes home due to working often at the New Yokozaki City University Hospital as a doctor, however whenever she gets off work, she comes home to see her family and have dinner with them. She gets on fairly well with Mei Amanohokosaka, looking after her father who has spent the last 10 years in hospital. ''XBlaze – Code: Embryo'' Yuki was asked by the Mitsurugi Agency’s Sōichirō Unomaru to let Es stay at her household with Hinata and Tōya – she agreed despite her latter complaints about his personality. When Yuki arrived home later that day, she thanked Hinata for making her favorite dish for dinner, as well as taking an immediate liking to Es. After having gorged herself on the meal, she entered the bath prepared for by Hinata, and left to go back to the hospital afterwards. Some time later, Yuki came home to a huge group meal of sukiyaki, leading to her declaring “war” over who could eat their fill, coming toe-to-toe with Akira Kamewari; the meal left her in a good mood, and she offered to take the group to the pool the following day. At the pool, Yuki revealed that she found the tickets on her desk and that there turned out to be enough to take the group of herself, Tōya, Hinata, Akira, Es, and Kuon Glamred Stroheim. She went on to tease Tōya for having a great deal of female friends, and complained that she had swam her “keister” off. On her way back home, she was found by Kazuto Kotetsu. He told her to not turn around, and begged her to leave the city with her family since terrible things would befall the city. She politely declined, telling him that she was confident in her family’s abilities. Yuki attempted to stop him from leaving, but saw he had left once she had turned around. Yuki arrived back home at the dead of night, and met Tōya. She gave him some helpful advice after he offered her some coffee; she told him to cheer up, and to not worry so much about things. As dawn arrived, Hinata came down to the kitchen with Es; Yuki watched as Tōya stormed off, being a little shocked at seeing him angry. She and Hinata then attempted to give Es some advice on how to get back into the young man’s favor. Once Akira had been admitted to the New Yokozaki University Hospital, Yuki became his doctor, monitoring him and his condition, being astounded that he managed to rip out his own Crystal. She revealed to Tōya that she was well aware of the existence of Unions, and had that it was a miracle that Akira was alive, let alone able to breathe by himself. Yuki explained how the Crystal attaches itself to the nervous system of the host, and that it’s possible that Akira’s constant Phase progression may have actually saved him due to the Crystal not having enough time to fully integrate itself to his body. A little later on, she watched as Tōya rushed out of Akira’s room, telling him to be careful – she was blissfully unaware that Ripper had taken Hinata hostage. Once Kazuto had successfully murdered Ripper, he said a prayer to Yuki in the hopes that she may be able to rest now that her parents had been avenged. A few days later, Yuki called up Tōya and put Akira on the phone to demonstrate just how well he was recovering. Some time later, she finally got Akira on his feet and doing rehab, gladly letting Hinata and Tōya visit, believing it would help give him some more motivation. Trivia *During a conversation with Tōya Kagari, Yuki quotes a line from a manga she read titled “JohnJohn’s Eccentric Exploits”. This is a clear reference to the long running manga series ''JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure''. *The description for Yuki mirrors that of Yuki Hayami; both women have orange hair, large breasts, and work long hours for their job. As well as this, they consume large amounts of coffee. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:XBlaze Characters Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Code: Embryo Characters Category:Lost: Memories Characters